


I can move mountains, but I can't get you out of my head

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru Sulu can't get Pavel Chekov out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can move mountains, but I can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Trek Fic. Dedicated to Anton Yelchin May he live forever in the movies and the stories we write.

The most recent shore leave happened to coincide with Chekhov's Eighteenth birthday. He wants to experience an old earth custom known as Open Mic Night. Captain Kirk had located a coffee shop in the old section of San Francisco.   
There was already a band playing when the crew arrived. Hikaru could feel Pavel's excitement like an itch under his skin. Pavel threw his head back and laughed at something Dr.McCoy says to the Captain, it takes all of Hikaru's willpower not to reach over and taste Pavel's laugh.  
The easy camaraderie that formed between Chekov and Sulu after the adrenaline of nearly dying had worn off had settled in to a slow burning something more at least on Hikaru's side. Pavel was so young, Hikaru felt it unfair to push himself onto Pavel when being on a starship for such a lengthy period of time was such a difficult already. Why complicate a good friendship? He at least needed to give Pavel time to settle in his own skin. It seemed too convenient to throw himself at Pavel simply because Pavel was finally legal. Enough with the brooding though, Hikaru reprimanded himself, this was his best friend's birthday party and he would do his best to make it a good one.

After the band finished playing Pavel jumped up on the stage announcing he was going to recite original poetry. This surprised Hikaru as he had never heard Pavel talk about poetry much less seen anything he had written. Was it going to be about Russia? Astrophysics? The Enterprise? Hikaru's thoughts dropped off as Pavel stood behind the Mic and began to recite.

"Your eyes are uncharted galaxies I want to explore,  
Your skin is an unread star chart, I want to know more.  
Your hands hold worlds that I want to touch.  
I dream that our kisses would cause nebulae to explode,  
our love would birth universes.  
So do not be afraid, in us I have faith.  
Let us cross the vastness of space in one another's arms.

Hikaru was stunned. He could do nothing but stare at his friend , mouth agape as the rest of the crew that had come to the party broke into applause. Blushing, Pavel stepped off the stage making his way through people who wanted to show their admiration for his poem. Hikaru was frozen in place as his desire for Pavel threatened to drown him where he sat. How was he ever going to make it through a five year mission treating Pavel as a friend? Before complete panic could set in Hikaru realizes that the object of his affection was standing in front of him, shining like the brightest star Hikaru had ever seen.  
"Did you like the poem Hikaru?"  
Hikaru swallowed heavily,"It was beautiful Pavel."  
Pavel lifted his hand to Hikaru's face whispering as if conveying a piece of sacred wisdom"Not as beautiful as you, Hikaru. The poem was about you, about what I would like us to be."  
This was a dream. The party hadn't actually happened yet, Hikaru was asleep back on the Enterprise, of that he was certain.  
A warm mouth jolted him out of his reverie, before Hikaru could question what was happening, he was kissing Pavel's mouth that was as sweet and welcoming as he imagined it would be. Everything faded away except for the two of them.  
"I love you Hikaru."  
"I love you too Pavel, Happy birthday."  
They kissed again with the applause of their fellow crew members ringing in their ears. It may have been Pavel's birthday, but it was Hikaru whom had been given a gift.


End file.
